Volvemos a caer
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Porque hay heridas que, aunque se escondan, nunca se olvidan. De cómo lo que más deseas, incluso si lo cumples, sólo trae dolor. Songfic. RenxHoro, menciones RenxMarion.


**Me disculpo, de antemano, por ciertos varios errores de puntuación que no pude corregir; cada vez que guardaba el texto arreglado, se borraban mis modificaciones (¬¬)**

**Volvemos a caer es una linda canción que pertenece a Gonzalo Yáñez, de la cual no pretendo, de ninguna manera, apropiarme; como tampoco pretendo hacerlo de la serie Shaman King o de sus personajes (tiempo sin hacer disclaimers n0n)**

* * *

ﮭ **Volvemos a caer** ﮭ

Ren Tao, los gemelos Asakura, Anna Kyouyama, Horokeu y Pilika Usui, Tamao Tamamura, Lyserg Diethel y Manta Oyamada, un grupo de chicos entre los trece y los quince años, embutidos, todos juntos, en un mismo banco de una calle _x_, bajo la deprimente luz blanca de un farol.

**- ¡Pero si a penas nos alcanzan tres!**

**- Ya, pero las cortamos en tres y así todos reciben lo mismo.**

**- Yo digo que, los que SÍ pagamos, tenemos derecho a un pedazo más grande.**

**- Muy generoso de tu parte, Hao.**

**- Sólo soy humano, verde.**

**- Sí, sí, búsquense un maldito motel. Ahora¿quién rayos quiere desenterrar el trasero de este intento de asiento e ir por las hamburguesas?**

**- Yo puedo ir…**

- **No, tú no, Tamao.**- enérgicamente, Horokeu se autodesprendió de la bola humana que sus amigos y él formaban para enseguida, pararse frente a ellos con la mano extendida.-** Ya es muy tarde para que una chica ande sola por ahí; yo voy. El dinero, por favor.**

**- Jijiji ¿será buena idea?**

**- Si quieres ir, pues adelante, Tenedor. Pero yo voy contigo.-** Ren Tao, poseedor de más elegancia y por ende, de menos efusividad motriz, imitó a su amigo de cabellera celeste.

**- Ah¿sí? Y ¿se puede saber por qué no puedo ir solo?**

**- Porque queremos que la comida llegue hasta nosotros en forma material, no dentro de un estómago**.- explicó, solícita como ella sola, Anna.

Así, un Horo-horo refunfuñante y un Ren burlonamente sonriente se dirigieron hacia el local de comida rápida que quedaba no lejos de allí, mientras los demás adolescentes hablaban de todo y de nada.

Mas, cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, el mayor de los Usui cesó de gruñir y su semblante cambió, súbitamente, a una expresión algo, tratándose de él, seria. Detuvo su andar y no tan sorprendido como era de esperarse, su amigo de procedencia china hizo lo mismo.

**- No era necesario que vinieras…**

**- No te hagas ilusiones, Hoto-hoto; después de todo, lo que dijo Anna es cierto.**

**- Y tú, amablemente, te ofreciste a venir¿no? Muy considerado de tu parte, Ren.-** dijo casi de corrido el ainu, sumamente concentrado en sus _converse_ gris oscuro. Bueno, no era culpa suya, el no estar acostumbrado a ser desagradable; nunca podría comportarse así, viendo a los demás a los ojos.

**- Sí, veo que estás muy feliz.**- y Ren, al contrario, lo observaba fija e inexpresivamente, como el maestro del sarcasmo que era.

**- ¿Cómo quieres que esté, eh?** – soltó el hokkaideño, con un tono casi reprochador y casi, casi herido. _Ese_ tono, el que a Ren menos le gustaba.

**- No te pongas así. No ahora.**

**- Mejor vamos a comprar, antes de que cierren.**- declaró Horo, luego de suspirar de manera cansada. Tampoco era culpa suya, si la situación lo agotaba. No era él quien seguía persiguiendo a Ren ni tampoco, quien llevaba dos meses saliendo con Marion Phauna, la prima de Anna. No era él quien mentía o al menos, no como su camarada.

**- No seas infantil.**- le exigió el chico de ojos aparentemente dorados, halando de su brazo con esa fuerza característica que la tensión le brindaba. Y después, era Horo, el que tenía fama de bruto.- **La verdad es que… quería decirte algo.**

**- No quiero escucharlo.**

**- Sí quieres.**

El choque de su espalda contra la pared lo aturdió momentáneamente y por suerte, era quien lo había empujado quien llevaba el dinero, puesto que, de lo contrario, las monedas ya se habrían esparcido por la oscura calle.

**- Auch.**

**- Lo lamento. ¿Feliz? Eso era lo que querías escuchar¿no, Horo?** – Ren lo estaba sujetando fuerte contra el muro y su respiración le llegaba cálidamente hasta la mejilla izquierda, lo cual lo hacía comprender que era imposible tratar de soltarse y a la vez, percatarse de que nada de lo que sentía había desaparecido. Ambos estaban al tanto de ellos, aún si ninguno lo mencionaba, jamás.

_Volvemos a caer en la complicidad,_

**- Yo no quiero escuchar nada. Ya no.**- habló con relativa sinceridad, si bien, muy en el fondo, no era del todo cierto. Pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción¿Hasta dónde se suponía que iba a llegar todo, si seguían con eso? El Tao no había terminado con Marion, antes; entonces¿por qué, supuestamente, iba a hacerlo, ahora?

**- Y ¿Si te dijera que me gustas¿Vas a seguir evitándome?**

**- De repente, te aparecieron las ganas de hablar. Qué cómico que no hayas sido capaz de responderme cuando yo te decía lo m…**

_un beso es un tal vez  
contrario a un final._

Dios, qué fácil se habría vuelto terminar con todo, si tan solo no lo hubiera besado. Siempre compartieron aquel secreto, un doloroso, romántico y renegado secreto y en ese momento, en el preciso instante en que sus labios cubrieron los de Horokeu, Ren se encargó de volverlo completamente real.

ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ

**- ¡Por fin...!**

**- Me hice abuela esperando, par de tortugas. Más les vale que las hamburguesas no estén frías.**

**- ¿Acaso las fueron a hacer o qué?**

**- Ya dejen de quejarse, niñitos mimados. Aquí tienen su basura.**- el norteño estampó la bolsa aceitosa sobre un espacio, sorpresivamente, sobrante en el asiento, mientras que el chino, cruzado de brazos, se apoyaba contra el farol, serio y silencioso.

Horo sólo lo contempló, triste y por qué negarlo, ofendido. Desde que Ren recordaba que existía todo un mundo que los rodeaba, parecía olvidarse de todo lo que le había dicho y de todo lo que había hecho. Y él, Horo, como el estúpido ilusionado que era, siempre, siempre, terminaba sufriendo por los dos. Porque la culpabilidad que el chino merecía sentir, al parecer, no llegaba hasta su destinatario.

Como si hubiese sentido aquellos ojos oscuros escrutándolo, el chico Tao dirigió su vista hacia él, encontrándose al instante con esa mirada que parecía gritarle todo lo que su dueño se veía obligado a guardarse. Gritándole que, demonios, dolía ser ignorado de esa manera; que si era cierto que lo quería, cómo lo disimulaba; que era capaz de sacarse el maldito corazón para obsequiárselo y a cambio, sólo recibía esperanzas verosímiles, pero falsas.

_Te vuelvo a mirar  
me culpas de no estar en tu lugar_

**- Hermano¿me das tu parte?**

**- No.**

**- ¡Pero herman…!**

**- Bueno, bueno.**

**- ¡Gracias!** – con un resonante beso que empapó su mejilla, Pilika le agradeció el gesto y se dispuso a devorar su nueva ración de chatarra.

**- Vas a convertirte en una bola de grasa, enana.**

**- ¡No me digas enana!**

**- Por favor, mírala: es imposible que engorde.**

**- ¡¡Dejen de analizar a mi hermanita, depravados!!**

**- La estoy defendiendo, Horo-horo.**

**- Sí, Puercoespín. Cuidado con cómo le hablas al _hooligan._**

**- A ti¿quién te sacó al baile?**

**- Dios, qué madurez.**

**- Jijijiji.**

Todo volvía a lo que, para ellos, era normal. Sonreír con los seres vivos a los que se les llama amigos y pelear, por diversión, por detalles estúpidos de sus vidas igual de estúpidas; todo semejaba sencillo de hacer y parecía borrar los malos ratos que algunos de entre ellos ocultaban a los demás.

Horo estaba convencido de que, en lo profundo de su alma engreída y casi perfecta, Ren estaba al tanto de que lo que, quizá, sin darse cuenta, hacía era cruel; Ren estaba convencido de que, en lo profundo de su alma juguetona y sensible, Horo se torturaba continuamente con distintas realidades: la de él mismo, la suya y la de ambos. Aún si esa sonrisa traviesa y entusiasta lograba engañar a la mayor parte de su círculo de camaradas.

_pero hay heridas  
que aunque se escondan,  
nunca se olvidan._

**- ¡Miren lo que nos trajo el viento!**

**- ¡Pero si es Bloody Mary!**

**- Cierra la boca, Rapunzel. Y tú¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás castigada.**

**- Sólo vine a dar una vuelta.**- replicó tranquilamente la bella Marion, con aquella débil sonrisa capaz de derretir toda Alaska.

**- ¿Tu mamá te dejó salir? Qué raro…**

**- Sí, sólo que ella todavía no sabe.**- soltando una leve risita cristalina, la rubia caminó, con aquel aire sofisticado que las clases de modelaje le habían dado, hasta su querido Ren, bajo las miradas sanamente admiradas de todos los varones del grupo, sin excepción.

**- Qué bueno que viniste.**- murmuró el chino cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices se rozaran con facilidad, sonriéndole de costado, como solía hacer desde que se habían conocido. Era inevitable, ya que, a fin de cuentas, esa chica era, en una palabra, espléndida.

Sin embargo, como suelen hacer todos los principiantes antes de tomar la arriesgada decisión de besar a su chica en público, Ren echó un vistazo panorámico a todo lo que los rodeaba y bastó, aquel pequeño gesto, para que su conciencia se retorciera, porque Horokeu, probablemente sin estar al tanto de ello, seguía observando en aquella dirección, con ese afán masoquista del que ciertas personas hacen gala al no querer desprenderse de simples visiones que, aunque no muchos lo sospechen, les hacen mal.

_Ojos que quisieron mirar  
corazón ciego encerrado,  
en un placard,_

Era como someterse a lo que la vida le había impuesto, sin luchar, como él deseaba o deshacerse en lágrimas, como necesitaba. Es que, no podía ser tan patético, rayos, si a Ren no le importaba mayoritariamente y él prácticamente se quería cortar las venas, no iba, encima, a demostrarlo. Prefería, mil veces, recurrir al arte del autocontrol.

ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ

_**-Dímelo, quiero entenderlo.**_

_**- Entender¿qué cosa?**_

_**- ¡¡Dime por qué demonios no puedes terminar con ella¡¡Dime por qué, si de verdad te gusto, estás con ella!! – nop, llorar no era una opción accesible, pero no estaba prohibido que le ardieran los ojos o le temblaran las manos y la manzana. Eran detalles, al fin y al cabo; nadie más que él los notaba.**_

_**- ¿Por qué gritas?**_

_**- ¡¡No estoy gritando!!**_

_**- … Cierto. Bueno, nos están esperando afuera; hablamos otro día.**_

Cinco frascos blancos de distintas dimensiones y distintos colores de etiqueta, ingeniosamente acomodados en la repisa del baño.

_**- Por favor… -al bajar la cabeza, lo invadió un espasmo de nivel medio, lo que le hizo deducir que no era buena idea, si quería conservar la dignidad, evitar los**__** ojos contrarios de aquel modo. Lo bueno era, se dijo, que Ren no era tan terriblemente indiferente, cuando ya se daba cuenta de que, más que estar hablando en serio, bordeaba la desesperación.**_

_**- No estás llorando¿cierto? – negó con la cabeza, casi con frenesí, impaciente por ir al grano. Se suponía que Ren era extremadamente tajante; mas cuando quería, era muy hábil desviándose del tema. No obstante, ya tenía más que asumido que le correspondía responder decentemente, esta vez.- No es tan… sencillo…**_

Destaparlos todos, aceleradamente, sintiendo la angustia propia del hecho de cometer acciones quizá no inmensas, mas sí decisivas e irreparables y sobre todo, clandestinamente resueltas.

_**- Yo creo que sí.**_

_**- ¿Qué demonios sabes, tú? – le reclamó, en cierto modo, el de ascendencia china, mirándolo como si le hubiera lanzado un insulto de dimensión mediana. Horo, negativamente sorprendido por esa reacción, sólo le devolvió la mirada, aún expectante.- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, es sencillo.- se contradijo, luego de dos segundos de silencio, con una voz inusual, ya sea furiosa, nerviosa, adolorida o bien, todas las anteriores. Y a Horo se le estrujó el estómago.- Mary es una chica. Mi padre es homofóbico. Mi familia es homofóbica. ¡Todo el maldito mundo es homofóbico y mi apellido, por si no lo sabes, es conocido por todo ese mundo!**_

_**- …**_

_**- Y tú… - concluyó, casi suspirando aquel pronombre tan corto y con un significado, sin embargo, tan enorme.- Tú, Horo, eres un chico. Ahora¿comprendes¿¡Ahora, entiendes por qué sigo con ella¿¡Te das cuenta de que no sólo no soy capaz de ser el hijo que En Tao espera; sino que, además, necesito mentirle para que esté satisfecho¿¡¡ESTÁS CONTENTO, AHORA!!?**_

_**Ya había llegado a los gritos y al contrario, Horokeu se mantenía callado.**_

Más de una decena de píldoras, de todas formas, colores y funciones, bañando la palma de su mano, casi, casi como caramelos.

"_**Mary es una chica". Era curioso cómo aquella oración parecía haber podido bastar para dejar implícitas todas las que la habían seguido. Ren era hombre, él, también y Marion Phauna, mujer y esos tres conceptos, al ser unidos correctamente, le daban la respuesta que le había exigido al Tao.**_

_**Y al vislumbrar la amargura en aquellos ojos claros y afilados, aquella frustración que él y nadie más que él, había sacado al exterior, al notar lo egocéntrico, injusto, iluso y poco considerado que había sido, Horokeu Usui supo que jamás volvería a insistir. Porque si existe algo peor a que la persona a la que amas juegue contigo a ir y venir, eso es, sin duda alguna, enterarte de que esa persona tiene razones firmes y comprensibles de hacerlo y de que, inesperadamente, eres tú quien está demás, no el o la afortunada tercera, cuya participación tanto daño te ha hecho y te hace. Eres el motivo del mayor tormento de aquel ser por el que inhalas y exhalas el oxígeno, cada vez más sucio, del jodido planeta y si esa verdad no te destruye, solamente puede ser porque no amas realmente.**_

Sólo que los caramelos no provocaban aquella sensación aterradora en cada milímetro de tu persona ni al ser observados ni siendo introducidos, todos juntos y con algo de esfuerzo, en tu boca ni al rozar incómodamente tu paladar ni al causarte arcadas ni al descender, raspantes, por tu garganta.

_**- V-vamos. Están esperando… - apresuradamente, abandonó la escena del crimen, donde todas sus esperanzas habían sido cruelmente asesinadas por las circunstancias. **_

_**No supo si Ren lo siguió enseguida o bien, después de volver a hermetizar su corazón, volviendo a su cara de nada. De hecho, no supo nada más, desde ese instante.**_

Su estómago, primero lentamente y luego, con violencia, le ardía; todo se volvió, de pronto, borroso y molesto; sus manos, temblorosas como nunca y enfriadas; náuseas a lo largo de sus entrañas y puntadas que bombardeaban sin piedad dentro de su cabeza.

El suelo frío del pequeño y limpio baño lo recibió de su caída sin amabilidad alguna, sumando un malestar más a la extensa lista que acababa de auto-provocarse. El sonido de su cuerpo al caer a penas sí fue perceptible; quizá, sólo porque era difícil causar un gran estruendo en aquel tipo de material o quizá, porque su corazón, que siempre fue lo más grande y complejo que había poseído, ya no estaba al interior de él.

_**Lamento no haber pensado en ti. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca luchaste por esto. No te merezco y no quiero seguir arruinando tu vida con lo que siento. Por favor, Ren, sé muy feliz durante el resto de ella. Hazlo por ambos.**_

_que prefirió  
morir que verle llorar._

ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ

**_- Anda, dime qué te sucede.-__ le insistió, cosa poco usual en él, aquella tarde. Horokeu Usui, sentado sobre un pupitre de la veintena que llenaban la sala de clases, se contentó con esbozar una poco convinvente y apagada sonrisita.- __¿Acaso, es por lo de Jeanne?_**

**_- …__ - ante la mención de aquel nombre, a Horo, dentro, se le desquebrajó algo __y se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza. Ni siquiera el tono excesivamente suave de Ren, del cual ni éste se había percatado, amortiguó en algo el dolor que la imagen de aquella chica que, por más de dos años, había sido la dueña de sus ilusiones amorosas, junto con otro chico le había causado._**

**_- Siento que estés así, Hoto, pero se veía venir.-__ le dijo, tajante como era, mas sin perder la delicadeza que la situación le brindaba a sus palabras__.- Hasta tú sabías que ella y Pino se gustaban… __- agregó, no tan alto como lo demás, analizando el rostro deshecho de su amigo. _**

_**¿Es que nadie, a parte de él, había notado lo mal que Horo-horo había quedado? Sí, ya le habían dicho que su manía de fijarse en todo lo relacionado con su camarada parecía una obsesión, sin embargo, en su opinión, en este caso la tristeza del hermano de Pilika era más que evidente. Y no era para menos, pues¿quién en su sano juicio es capaz de sonreír, al ver a su amor platónico de la preadolescencia irradiando felicidad al lado de alguien más que él o ella? **_

_**Y a Ren le dolía, le dolía por Horo; si hubiese sido Yoh, Hao, Manta, Lyserg...; si hubiese sido cualquier otro de sus amigos, no habría sido tan grave; no obstante, de todos, le había tocado ver sufrir al Usui. Y se preguntaba, con impotencia, cómo era posible que los demás humanos del planeta consiguiesen ver a Horo sufriendo sin que se les cayera el corazón en pedazos…**_

**_- Sí…__ - una sonrisa un poco más creíble, un par de sorbos de nariz y unos ojos llorosos observándolo fugazmente y se dio cuenta de que detrás de aquella afirmación había un exasperado bombardeo de interrogantes acerca del amor, la angustia y la injusticia con la que la vida nos trata, aguardando por derramarse a escondidas, cuando lo dejara ir._**

**_- Bien__.- haciendo gala de la poca costumbre, el chino llevó su mano al hombro de Horo, cosa que no tuvo mayor efecto que un leve fruncimiento de ceño demostrando lo mal que la lástima podría hacerle._**

_**Algo apresurado, el norteño decidió que era hora de finalizar la monótona charla consoladora y apoyando la palma de cada una de sus manos sobre la mesa, se dio impulso y se puso de pie…**_

**_- ¡Fíjate, Tenedor…!__- … y aterrizó sobre los zapatos de colegio de Ren, exactamente frente a él y con una distancia de menos de un dedo gordo entre sus fases, mientras las manos de éste se acodaban con firmeza sobre su espalda, acto reflejo para evitar la posible caída que habría seguido._**

_**Dos segundos viéndose y lo siguiente que Horokeu supo fue que el hombro de la camisa de colegio de Ren estaba empapada con sus lágrimas y que aparentemente, su amigo, por primera vez en toda su vida, se había permitido abrazar a alguien con tanta fuerza, tal vez por lo irremediablemente destrozado que sus sollozos lo retrataron o simplemente, porque eran él, Horo y también, él, Ren.**_

Y en el hospital, tres cuartos de hora luego de que encontraran al chico de cabellera azulada, intoxicado con distintos medicamentos, desmayado sobre el suelo de su baño, Ren Tao seguía recordando la tibia sensación del cuerpo de Horo estrechado por él y a la vez, estrechándolo y la impresión, que desde aquel día quedó grabada en él, de que nunca se olvidaría de ésta.

_Sigo pensando en alguna salida,  
para olvidarme de ti_

Pilika sólo miraba, sentada, más bien acurrucada entre Hao y Tamao, la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito, con las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar y las manos presionando fuertemente su falda. Hao le acariciaba el azulado cabello, mirando en la misma dirección, mientras Tamao, abrazada a ella, se limpiaba sus propias y escasas lágrimas. Anna sólo miraba el vacío, Lyserg, el suelo. Manta atendía a los padres de Horo, que sólo necesitaban una cosa y ésta era la salud de su hijo mayor. Yoh, serio como no solía vérsele jamás, aguardaba, apoyado en una pared, su turno para ver a su amigo, consciente de que Ren no iba a salir dentro de poco. Y comprendiéndolo.

El chico de ojos felinos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, dudaba entre coger o no la mano del durmiente Horo-horo, con una sola oración taladrando su mente.

**Maldición, te amo.**

nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida  
un beso la fuera a cambiar.

ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ

**- Que esté bien, hasta mañana.-** Horo-horo salió, una vez más, de aquella habitación con olor a menta, una vez más, hastiado de la hora diaria con su psicóloga. No le caía mal ni nada; lo que le molestaba era tener que asistir todos los días al mismo lugar, para escuchar, prácticamente, lo mismo. Él no tenía ningún tipo de problema; muy bien, había tratado de suicidarse¿era eso tan grave? Claro que no…

Bueno, sí, un poco.

Firmó la hoja que confirmaba su asistencia – insistencia de sus traumatizados padres- y en poco tiempo, se encontró fuera del edificio. No había dado dos pasos, cuando una mano firme lo detuvo por el hombro.

**- Tengo que hablar contigo.**

Esa voz seguía tensándolo y el agarre de Ren, muy al pesar de Horo, aún entonces logró causarle aquel cosquilleo enfermizo en las entrañas. Sólo que, a presente, todo había cambiado, de alguna u otra manera; la perspectiva en que las cosas estaban dispuestas entre ellos, aunque éstas no habían ni avanzado ni retrocedido, era completamente distinta.

**- ¡Hola, Ren¿Es muy urgente? Porque tengo que hacer la guía de Física y…**

**- Sí. Ahora.-** al menos lo intentó.

Ambos chicos, que no habían intercambiado más de unas pocas oraciones desde _ese_ día, vagaron por las calles, sin cruzar una sola palabra. El chino no había soltado al Usui y es que, aunque el último ni lo sospechaba, le aterraba, aún, la idea de volver a estar tan cerca de perderlo. Aunque esto sólo se notara en gestos ínfimos como un agarre de hombro.

**- Bueno…, habla.**- fingió alentarlo Horokeu, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del desierto sitio al que habían ido a parar. Consciente de los ojos de Ren buscando los suyos, se entretuvo contando los trocitos de vidrio roto que decoraban los pies de un bote de basura.

**- Quiero que me digas por qué trataste de matarte, Horo.** – y el Tao, extrañamente obediente, habló o más bien, como le pareció a su interlocutor, disparó. En sus palabras podía percibirse un ligerísimo temblor de rabia.

**- ¿Qué…? **– y en las de Horokeu, uno de temor. Joder¿era verdaderamente necesario hacer eso¿Acaso iba a cambiar algo? Dios santo, había estado a punto de morir y todo, absolutamente **todo** dentro de su asquerosa vida seguía exactamente igual que antes. Él se estaba esforzando bastante por resignarse a aquella inmutabilidad tan lastimera, pero ahora, Ren tenía que llegar y restregarle sus errores en la cara. Y lo peor era que no conseguía, por más que lo deseara, siquiera molestarse con él por ello.

**- ¡Respóndeme¿Es que nada valía la pena para seguir aquí¡¿Cómo es posible que todo estuviera tan mal como para haber intentado suicidarte, Horo-horo¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?!**

**- ¡¡Pues así es: todo estaba pésimo, PÉSIMO!!** – vociferó como nunca antes lo hizo, cansado de insultos, preguntas y malos entendidos. Respiró un par de veces y lo miró con impotencia, pensando que si el amor no existiera, probablemente, lo habría podido detestar con facilidad.

**- No es cierto… ese día… **- Ren unía con esfuerzo cada idea, internamente acongojado por lo que acababa de oír. Había querido provocarlo y hacerlo admitir que, en realidad, había tomado una decisión peligrosamente precipitada; sin embargo, Horo le había salido con eso…-** Ese día estabas bien, yo te vi. Todos te vimos y estabas bien**.- por la falta de reacción del ainu, impaciente, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo forzó a verlo, sin pasar por alto el escalofrío que sacudió el cuerpo de su amigo, lo cual no pudo si no aumentar la enorme culpa que llevaba dentro.

**- ¿Te parece? **– inquirió Horo, con la voz quebrándosele. Y cómo no, si el Tao le estaba, en resumidas cuentas, haciendo ver la poca atención que a su persona otorgaba siempre. ¿Cómo iba, supuestamente, a salirle la voz**?- Mira, no perdamos el tiempo; ambos tenemos tarea, yo, una mamá últimamente neurótica y tú, una novia que debes estar deseando ver.**- le recordó, al borde de la amargura, intentando zafar sus mejillas de los dedos delgados de su amigo.

**- ¡¡Mierda, Horokeu, me importa un rábano todo eso¿¡Por qué no puedes entenderlo, eh¿¡Por qué es necesario que te diga que te quiero, para que te des cuenta!?**

La explosión emocional del joven chino no tuvo consecuencias; no por falta de magnitud ni nada parecido, sino por el hecho de que, justo después de la última sílaba, su autor no había aguantado un solo segundo más y había halado del otro chico, hasta lograr su objetivo de, por segunda vez en su vida y enésima en sus sueños, volver a probar sus labios.

Volvemos a caer,

_**- **_**No…, Ren.**- pidió, aturdido, el hermano de Pilika, asustado de la alegría que quería ganar terreno en su interior y de la enorme posibilidad de, una vez más, en poco tiempo, perderla de manera desastrosa.- **Para…**

**- Cuando... quieras que pare…, lo hago**.- aseguró el heredero de los Tao, repartiendo besos fugaces desde las mejillas ya tibias del otro hasta el comienzo de su cuello, consciente de que no pensaba cumplir con lo que decía y de que Horo, a su vez, no pensaba lo que él mismo pedía.

como una noche más

Diez minutos más tarde, se encontraban en una habitación barata del motel más cercano que habían hallado, como si hubiesen seguido, cosa graciosa, uno de los consejos sarcásticos de cierta rubia de carácter difícil.

**- Nunca había visto uno.**

**- Ni yo.**

- **Me siento como en Supernatural…** -comentó sin verdadero interés, analizando la cama de dos plazas que había frente a él, imponente, simbólica y aparentemente, mullida.

**- Gracias a Dios o a quien sea que esté allá arriba, tú no eres mi hermano.**

Ren Tao tiró de la mano del de cabellos celestes, sin poder evitar pensar que, verdaderamente, todo había adoptado un ritmo alarmante y emocionantemente veloz.

**- Aquí…, no saben tu apellido ni son homofóbicos.**- soltó vagamente el ainu, con una timidez que delataba la delicadeza del asunto evocado.

**- …** - y Ren entendió todo y se sintió infernalmente mal, reconociendo sus palabras desparramadas en aquella oración, si bien Horo-horo no le estaba echando absolutamente nada en cara.

**- ¿Te pasa algo?** – cuestionó muy dulcemente, tomando, por primera vez, la iniciativa y acariciando tiernamente su cabello. Como respuesta, recibió el beso más apasionado de su corta vida y un par de empujones sin violencia que lo tumbaron sobre el lecho.

**- Perdón…** - murmuró bien bajito, rozando su nariz contra la cara del norteño, cuando ya se habían deshecho de sus abrigos. Eran dos sílabas, cortas; pero vaya que significaban mucho y que costaba decirlas y más aún, escucharlas.

**- Está bien…, Ren. Está bien**.- lo tranquilizó, vanamente, el Usui, tratando de sonreírle tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos brillantes.

**- No… No lo está.- **negó a penas, deteniéndose durante breves segundos.- **Dime qué quieres que haga; dime quién tengo que ser para que no vuelvas a necesitar irte de esa manera. Prometo…**

**-…**

**- Te prometo que voy a int….**

**- ¡No! No entiendo de dónde sacaste que tenías que hacer algo como eso…** **te quiero a ti, lo sabes… **

_me pides que sea yo_

**- Pero…**

**- Ya sé que esto nunca va a poder ser… - **le informó con triste timbre, desviando, momentáneamente, la mirada.- **Ya no necesito eso… Me basta con estar seguro de que, al menos a veces, te importo de verdad…, que de verdad existo para ti y que no ignoras que te amo…** - concluyó con una humildad tan conmovedora, que ahora ambas miradas eran vidriosas.

**- No soy yo el que quiere esconderlo, Horo…** - aclaró, preguntándose, no sin cargo de conciencia, si acaso al ainu le resultaba más sencillo creer que él quería ser discreto, en vez de aceptar que eran los dos los que sufrían las restricciones de la reservada y severa familia Tao y la relación que Ren mantenía, todavía, con Marion. ¿Era posible que así fuera? Y en ese caso¿Por qué?

_y me quieres cambiar._

**- Mh…**

**- Shht… No hagas tanto ruido, Tenedor…**

**- Cierra la boca.**

Las camisetas también desaparecieron y cada piel tuvo la oportunidad de rozar la otra, conociendo, por fin, el anhelado contacto que tantas veces, ambos imaginaron.

**- Promete que no vas a volver a hacerlo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Tú sabes qué.**

**- … Si te refieres a…**

**- Sí. Júralo.**

**- B-bueno…**

**- Por tus padres…**

**- Por mis padres…**

**- Por… tu hermana…**

**- Mmh… Por mi… hermana…**

**- Por mí.**

**- Po… ¡Ren…! **

El aludido retiró su mano del lugar, aguardando por el juramento del Usui. Esperó a que éste regulara su respiración y fuese capaz de hablar fluidamente, sonriendo por la reacción que había conseguido.

**- Anda.**

**- No hagas eso… de nuevo.**

**- ¿Qué, esto?**

**- Ah…** - gimió por lo bajo, cerrando bien los ojos y rogando por no ser oído. Ren le estaba jugando sucio; hasta en eso tenían que discutir como niños…

**- Cielos…, no creo que pueda complacerte, Hoto.**

Sí, hasta en eso discutían y sin embargo, qué hermoso era estar así, solos y en paz, sintiendo que nunca fue de otro modo y que era no sólo lo correcto, sino que, además, necesario para vivir. Quién sabe, quizá así era; después de todo, ya habían intentado, diversamente, desistir y los resultados habían sido, en una sola palabra, espeluznantes.

Dolía, sí; pero era mil veces peor intentar alejarlo.

Quisimos enterrar este jodido amor,  
más de una vez

**- No lo has prometido.**

**- Lo prometo…** - se rendió, mientras Ren llegaba hasta su clavícula. Meditando.

**Ni siquiera al haber muerto habría podido olvidarte...**

pero en las tumbas  
entierran cuerpos  
nunca destinos.

**- Ah, H-horo…**

**- ¡Ren…, por favor…!**

Una vez más, mientras besaba el cuello pálido del norteño, Ren se movió hacia delante, haciendo, con su mano, que Horo perdiera la cordura.

**- ¿Estás… bien?**

**- Ah, Ren…** - Horokeu trató de soltar al menos una de sus muñecas de la mano izquierda del chino, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta.- **D-déjame…**

**- Si no te duele nada, no te quejes, baka.**

**- Ren…**

**- Nh… Dime.**

**- Te…**- durante un breve instante, un destello de miedo brilló en su mirada, sin embargo¿era justificable, estando como estaban, temer? Lo peor que podía pasar, se dijo, ya había pasado.- **Te amo.**

_Ojos que quisieron mirar  
corazón ciego encerrado,  
en un placard,_

**- …**

**- No tienes que decir nada.- **lo tranquilizó, esta vez, sonriendo de veras. El chino sólo lo observaba, pillado de improviso o más bien, shockeado.

**- Yo…** - comenzó, con mucha dificultad, a hacer el esfuerzo. Horo quería que fuera él mismo, sin embargo, lo veía en su rostro, lo veía en sus ojos y en su sonrisa: veía claramente aquel involuntario anhelo de, aunque sabía que no era posible, siendo Ren como era, oír esas mismas palabras saliendo de los labios de su amigo. Horo quería que fuera él mismo, aunque, muy dentro de él, le costara unas cuantas lágrimas no tener la oportunidad de que le hicieran saber que también era amado. Porque Ren era orgulloso, relativamente tímido (sobre todo para estos asuntos) y lo que era peor: era frío. Y ése era el chico al que Horo quería.- **Yo también te amo, Hoto-hoto.**

_que prefirió  
morir que verle llorar._

Pero el Ren al que Horo quería no soportaba, por nada del mundo, verlo triste o lastimado y si era necesario asesinar su orgullo, su timidez y su frialdad, él lo haría. Tal vez sería una parte característica de él lo que estaba reprimiendo… pero era mucho peor ver aquella mueca forzada en la faz del Usui.

ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ ﮭ

Después de aquel día, ambos añoraron, en secreto, que todo tomara un giro de 360 grados: que Ren terminara su relación y que por fin, el miedo no sólo al qué dirán sino que al hecho mismo de poseer la libertad de demostrar que estaban enamorados se desvaneciera.

No obstante, eran, solamente, un par de adolescentes inexpertos, que cometían errores y se tragaban el llanto, encerrados en los baños públicos, cuando salían con sus amigos como de costumbre o con quién fuera.

Tal y como Horo lo hizo cuando, tres días después de la noche en aquel motel, Ren llegara de la mano de Marion, luego de que el propio En Tao, con una ambiciosa y desagradable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los fuera a dejar en su lujoso auto de los viernes.

Debió de haber asumido que todo era una ilusión demasiado irreal, que el amor, muchas veces, no era suficiente y que, bueno, tal vez, de todos modos, en unos cuantos años, conocería a alguien y se olvidaría del chino. Quién sabe si, al salir del colegio, iban a volver a verse¿no?

Sigo pensando en alguna salida,  
para olvidarme de ti

**No…**

Tal y como Ren lo hizo, durante una cena formal organizada por la empresa de su padre, a la que, obviamente, tanto los Tao como los Phauna no habían faltado, luego de que les tomaran, a él y a Mary, un centenar de fotografías para la publicidad, tras haber imaginado lo feliz que se habría sentido de haber estado con cierta personita de pelo azul y _converse_ grises, que sonreía en vez de llorar.

O por lo menos, eso creía él.

nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida  
un beso la fuera a cambiar.

Una y otra vez, fantaseando con aquel utópico** _hubiera_**, caían, más y más profundo que la vez anterior.

* * *

**Hooligan: **se refiere a los miembros de las barras bravas inglesas, caracterizados por su fanatismo obsesivo por un determinado equipo de football. En cierto modo, sería un sarcasmo, porque suelen ser violentos y eufóricos y pues... Lyserg no lo es xD

**_Converse:_ **Marca y estilode zapatillas muy popular hoy en día, que cubre el pie, usualmente, hasta poco más allá del tobillo, aunque las hay más cortas y largas como botas. Son bastante delgadas tanto de género como de suela y existen en un sinnúmero de colores y diseños.

**Supernatural:** Si no conocen la serie, es difícil que entiendan, pero los dos protagonistas, hermanos que no llegan a la treintena, se la pasan alojados en moteles xD Si yo fuera a un motel (Dios no lo quiera, para eso tengo mi pieza xDDDDDDDDD), haría ese comentario, muy probablemente. Y el de Ren, pf, ni hablar xD

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a mí y a todo el que haya cumplido años el 20 de junio, aún si la persona que aman ni los o las miró o si más de los tres cuartos de su familia se olvidaron, si pasaron la tarde entera haciendo una maldita guía de física (de ahí saqué lo que dice Horo xD) o si se sienten gordos (xD); porque pasó un año más de su existencia en este mundo y tal vez no son famosos ni han logrado todo lo que han soñado, pero al menos a una persona en el planeta le importa y hace feliz y eso cuenta. Yo agradezco a mis amigas, aunque no creo que ninguna lea esto NUNCA (espero que no o mi secreto será descubierto xD)**

**S.W ♥**


End file.
